<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Landlocked by John_Royal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269970">Landlocked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Royal/pseuds/John_Royal'>John_Royal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Poly, Romance, Royalty, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Royal/pseuds/John_Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A former Royal Navy Commander learns that loving your King is not unlike loving the sea. It is overwhelming when they love you back and they will move heaven and earth to keep you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz &amp; Original Character(s), Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz/George III of the United Kingdom, George III of the United Kingdom/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Landlocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If only they'd intentionally leave some mint alongside it, the ant problem would- will you go and pee already?"</p><p>Suddenly shaken out of my half-listening state, I turn my full attention to the man whose bed I'm currently sharing. "What?"</p><p>"After so long together, do you genuinely think I have not noticed that you wish to urinate after lovemaking? I do not know why you insist on waiting," he explains matter-of-factly.</p><p>I half-shrug, but give in and disentangle myself from him. "It just feels wrong to hop out of bed right after. I don't want you to feel as if-"</p><p>His laughter cuts me off and I do not bother to finish that thought as I retrieve the chamber pot and relieve myself. I scarcely get a chance to settle back onto the bed before he is once again upon me, kissing me with gusto.</p><p>"Oh, you dear sweet man," he chuckles, leaning his forehead against mine as his eyes sparkle with mirth. "I run an empire; I think I can handle my beloved's need to answer nature's call."</p><p>I laugh in spite of myself as he settles against me once more, feeling quite silly and considerably more relaxed now that my bladder is no longer screaming its displeasure at me. "I'm sorry. You're right."</p><p>"Of course I am." He kisses my cheek with that self-satisfied little smile that I've come to adore. "Now, is there anything else weighing on your mind or can we return to the merits of companion planting?"</p><p>For a moment I consider letting him resume, but the lie that would require dies on my lips and I shift uncomfortably. Not saying anything would be one thing, but I cannot outright deny that something has been worrying me. Noticing my sudden stillness, George lifts his head and fixes me with a stern gaze. "Speak to me, Commander."</p><p>I swallow, hard. I may have retired from his Royal Navy, but I am not one to disobey my king's orders. "Yesterday, my father told me he's found a suitable woman for me to marry."</p><p>Pregnant silence hangs in the air for a few beats as my lover's hand stills over the Royal Arms tattooed upon my chest, then he nods. "Well, I suppose you have been avoiding that for quite long enough now. Anyone nice?"</p><p>"I wouldn't know," I admit. "I haven't met her, she's in Prussia."</p><p>George smiles at that, his fingers tracing over the fourth quarter of the Arms, where his family's symbols are. "Nothing wrong with that. I myself didn't meet Charlotte until our wedding day."</p><p>I nod at that, for the queen is a very fine woman indeed. I do not know her well, but we seem to have found some form of respectful co-existence even if it is based more around our mutual care for George than any true interaction with one another. Court relationships can be strange that way, I suppose. Nonetheless, it does not address the actual issue and I force myself to plough through. "Her brother recently passed and now she stands to inherit a fair amount of land... if I were to marry her, I'd have to move there."</p><p>Suddenly, it's as if all air has been sucked out of the room. The fury of a monarch is a white-hot thing, full of the potent danger of one who truly holds the power to lash out if he so wishes. As he stiffens against me, blue eyes ablaze with all kinds of emotion, I only half-notice my own voice prattling on in a feeble effort to fill the terrible silence. I try to impress upon him that I do not wish to go, that I had left the Navy at his urging so we could have more time together, that with my grandfather a mere baronet and our family without any significant holdings I had little leverage to convince my father that this was not a great match. I'm not even sure he hears any of it.</p><p>"It's good that you've told me," he interjects abruptly, silencing my protestations with a swift gesture of his hand. He rolls away from me and gets out of the bed, suddenly all business. "I need to get to work."</p><p>I find myself following his example, cleaning up and getting dressed as swiftly as I can. He is upset, that much is clear, but whether it is with me or the situation is not and for all my supposed past heroism I am too much of a coward to ask. When I move to kiss him, he at least reciprocates, if rather distractedly. "Go on now," he tells me. "I'll send for you later."</p><p>Later, as it turns out, constitutes a full nerve-racking week. A week I mainly spend desperately avoiding my father, dodging many a teatime-ambush, and living somewhere between hope and fear of what is to come. Much as I loathe to admit it, there are times in my darkest hours where I fear that there won't be anything and that I have simply been discarded as too troublesome to keep. In many ways, the ornate envelope and its brief message are a blessing, even if some of my nerves remain.</p><p>It is evening when I approach the palace, which is not out of the ordinary. Seeing the place lit up and abuzz with activity, however, is.</p><p>Just as I get close enough to make out the rather imposing figure of my father dawdling near the entrance, a woman steps out of the shadows at the side of the path. "Pardon me, sir. My lady wishes to speak with you. If you could follow me, please?"</p><p>Perhaps it's because I've been so keen to avoid my father lately that I walk after her without much thought, abandoning the path to the building's main entrance and instead skirting around and into the treeline. It isn't until she turns and gestures for me to step forward that I recognise her as one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting, which means that the lady wishing to speak to me...</p><p>"Your majesty!" I bow almost reflexively, eager to hide my embarrassment at being so caught out.</p><p>"At ease, Commander. No need to be quite so formal, as it is a rather informal matter that I wish to discuss tonight and we do not have much time." She dismisses her lady-in-waiting with a short wave of her hand as I straighten up and try my very best not to look like a naughty schoolboy called into the headmaster's office. "Are you aware of what is to happen tonight?"</p><p>I shake my head and she sighs, settling down on a bench behind her and gesturing for me to do the same. "Tonight, you are to be made a Duke."</p><p>I whip around to face her as I'm in the process of sitting down and only narrowly manage to avoid missing the bench entirely. "A what?!"</p><p>This particular bit of slapstick does quite a lot to break the ice and she laughs. "A Duke. Not to mention his personal guard and Lord of the Bedchamber. Do not look so appalled, George's first few suggestions were largely attempts upon people's lives and I'm only half-certain he was not serious about those. My husband does not take kindly to having the things he loves taken away from them." She cocks her head, takes in my stunned countenance. "I appreciate that it may seem overwhelming. It is one thing to love the sea, Commander, but it is quite another to have it love you back."</p><p>She eyes me shrewdly as I sit there, mind reeling, desperately trying to regain some form of composure. "You do love my husband as he loves you, correct?"</p><p>"I love him," I reply without hesitation, shocked into truthfulness. It should not be the answer she desires to hear, but I find her smiling at me nonetheless. For all the world, she looks pleased to have someone else confess his love for her husband so readily. I have always known her as a smart, kind-hearted, and practical sort of woman, but this defies all conventional wisdom. Then again, what is convention by this point?</p><p>"Good. As do I." She eyes me for a moment longer, then takes pity and elaborates. "You know as well as I do that George has moments of light and dark, but with the two of us at his side the darkness is easier to keep at bay. Not always, but I think more so than any of us would manage alone." She nods, as if agreeing with herself, then lightly pats my leg before she moves to stand. "Do not forget to act surprised, I merely thought it unwise for all this to be a complete ambush. I look forward to a fruitful partnership, Your Grace."</p><p>All I can manage to stammer out is a quick "Thank you." before she has disappeared into the darkness, her lady in tow.</p><p>Once I have managed to somewhat collect myself, I return to the house to find yet another unorthodox sight, as is seemingly the theme of the night. My father, for the first time in my life looking small, in front of my King. No words are spoken as I approach, but I can only imagine what has been said before. I clear my throat and drop into a swift bow.</p><p>"Your Majesty. Father." </p><p>The greetings have barely crossed my lips before George shifts over his full attention to me, smiling beatifically. "Ah, there he is, the man of the hour!"</p><p>Without a chance to reply, I find myself bodily guided into the palace by the King himself, leaving my father to follow in our wake. I am similarly ushered through a dinner and a fair amount of formality before finally finding myself on a balcony, a brand-new Duke with the brand-new job of effectively being at the King’s side at all times. A duty I get no chance to shirk, for he soon joins me, grinning ear to ear and near enough giddy with excitement. "There you are, Your Grace! Pleased to be remaining in England?"</p><p>I make a few false starts, for there are still many questions that come up inside of me in spite of the answers being obvious. How? Because he is the King. He can ennoble anyone he wishes and the other distinctions were also very much his to give. Why? Because this would be the best way to keep me at his side. Because he loves me. It's a queer sensation, for I obviously already knew that on some level, he's certainly told me often enough, but such a grand and official gesture really does wonders to drive the point home. The sea loves me back and it is all at once thrilling and overwhelming. A shiver runs down my spine as I fully realise that he has done the closest possible thing to marrying me and the only thing I know to do is lean down and kiss him soundly on the lips. He indulges me for a little while, but then I feel his fingers curl around my biceps as he gently pushes me away. "I'll take that as a yes, but we better not celebrate too publicly."</p><p>"Well, Your Majesty did make me Lord of the Bedchamber." The words are out before I can catch myself and I take obscene delight in the way his facial expression goes from scandalised to thrilled at my cheekiness. There is something magical about the way all the official protocol can melt away and simply leave the two of us and I cannot help but smile as he laughs. "So I did. Well, perhaps it is indeed time to see how well you fulfil that particular duty. This way."</p><p>He takes my hand and leads me back inside via a side door, leaving the noise of the dwindling party behind us. It's an odd sensation to sneak around like a pair of naughty children, ducking into corners whenever we so much as imagine to hear someone approach, but for all the absurdity I only find myself falling more deeply in love. Moments of light. We come to a halt in front of an unfamiliar door and George looks at me expectantly. </p><p>"If this is part of the test, I know that these are not your chambers." He laughs at that, pulling a key with a silk bow on it out of his pocket. "No, they are not. Do open the door."</p><p>I accept the proffered key and turn it in the lock under the watchful eye of my King. The rooms it opens into are splendid and George leads me around them like the world's most knowledgeable guide, pointing out the rich heritage of many of the furnishings. "I did have the bed re-draped, I thought you'd prefer blue. If you check behind your clothes in the wardrobe over there, you'll find a sliding panel that will take you through a short corridor into my chambers!"</p><p>It is not until I brush aside one of my coats to see the panel that I fully realise that these are to be my rooms. It is perhaps silly that it did not dawn on me earlier, but the whole night has been a whirlwind of impressions and this latest gift is as overwhelming as each of the others. It does, at least in part, explain the strange encounter between my father and the king that I stumbled upon what seems like a lifetime ago. I make a conscious decision not to linger upon that, at least for the time being, and pull my lover tight against me for another kiss. Without the risk of being interrupted, this one lasts. </p><p>"I do not know how to thank you," I murmur, dipping my head to plant another kiss into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"I assure you, if any thanks were necessary, you are doing a fine job of it." I lean back a little as his hands come up and swiftly undo both my cravat and the majority of my shirt's buttons. "Besides, you have quite a bit of credit."</p><p>"You do know that I got tattooed long before we even met, right?" I chuckle as I slip the jacket off his shoulders and let it join mine, along with my shirt and waistcoat, on the lush carpet beneath our feet.</p><p>"That's part of why I love it so much," he replies, planting a kiss on the image as his deft hands undo the front flap of my breeches. For a brief moment my mind is transported back to the first time he saw it, never before had I seen a man go from measured carefulness into all-consuming passion so swiftly. Then, my King is on his knees in front of me and nothing matters quite as much as the here and now where my rapidly stiffening prick is drawn into his hot mouth. I release his ponytail from the queue bag at the nape of his neck and twist it in my hand as he worships me with ardent fervour.</p><p>Inspired, I draw back when he comes up for air and half-drag, half-carry my monarch to the bed. Somewhere along the way we manage to divest each other of our remaining clothing and fall upon the luxurious sheets in a tangle of eager limbs. </p><p>I love how his smaller frame fits against mine almost as much as I adore the supreme confidence with which he manoeuvres me, exerting only the slightest pressure to steer my movements to his liking as I first rut against him, then make my way down his body. He eagerly moves his legs out of the way and fists his cock as I get to work, squeezing his eyes shut in contentment and pleasure. It is only when I reluctantly slow down to give my aching tongue a little respite that, like a benevolent god, he reaches over and hands me a stoppered bottle of oil. Never before have I seen a man look so smug and I laugh with the sheer delight of it as I come back up to bear down upon him.</p><p>I feel his hands upon me, grasping and caressing as I allow him to guide our rhythm. I find myself utterly intoxicated and bewitched by his closeness and take my time, willing this togetherness to last as long as it possibly can. Midway through, I find myself underneath him and as he rides me, he looks down upon me as if I am the entire world to him. If this is what it means to have the sea love you back, I shall gladly drown on a nightly basis. </p><p>Inevitably, he tosses his head back as evidence of his pleasure splashes across my chest and abdomen and then locks his gaze with mine as he keeps moving until he feels mine inside of him. </p><p>He collapses into my waiting arms as we catch our breath, then makes a small indignant noise when I roll him off in order to locate the chamber pot. His huff has turned into a full-bellied laugh in the minute it takes me to re-join him and I grin as he settles back against my shoulder, almost idly stroking my chest as his giggles subside. "I wish more people took to my words the way you do," he grins.</p><p>"Well, you're a man worth listening to... even if your directions can be strange." I struggle to keep a straight face</p><p>"Directions? What do you mean?" He looks genuinely confused, though I'm certain he can see the mirth in my eyes.</p><p>"I told you I was supposed to go to Prussia and yet here I am, neck-deep in Hanover." The joke may be cheap, but it earns a laugh nonetheless.</p><p>"This is as far away as I'll ever let you go again. Do not worry, I have a feeling you're going to enjoy it." He kisses me as we finally draw the curtains and settle under the blankets. "Now go to sleep, Your Grace."</p><p>I scoff, but settle behind him nonetheless. "Yes, Your Majesty."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>